BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is a is an American adult crossover animated sitcom created by animator and founder of The Bloo '''Bloo J and developed by Riki EX for Cartoon Network's late-night programming block Adult Swim, Comedy Central,Nick at Nite,The CW Television Network,MTV and The Bloo's late-night programming block '''The Bloo DeTour. The series was pitched to The Bloo in 1997 as part of their then-recently created block The Bloo DeTour,(that would replace Comedy Central on The Bloo) the Company greenlit the series for production in 1999 after the pilot was completed for The Bloo DeTour. The series was originally supposed to air in 1999 on MTV but the show was held back until 2000 due to behind-the-scenes issues with The Bloo. Episodes are produced at [[The Bloo|'The Bloo']] Studios,Cartoon Network Studios,Williams Street,Klasky Csupo,Nelvana,Frederator Studios,Teletoon,Braniff,Gracie Films Paramount Television, and Warner Bros. Television and aslo in the Year 2000 the show was one of The Bloo DeTour block's debut shows aslo the show is aslo seen on Adult Swim,,Nick at Nite,Comedy Central,The CW Television Network and MTV and animated by Film Roman. The Bloo DeTour officially premiered on BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends on August 11, 2000 as part of 5th Anniversary aslo the show was one of The Bloo DeTour block's debut shows. BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends garnered great ratings and reviews from audiences and critics alike. In May 2002, the show's main characters were featured on the front cover of Variety as an example of cultural and ethnic diversity impacting television programs. Ever since,BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends''' is currently the long-running The Bloo DeTour original series, and is one of the longest running animated television series. After the original series was cancelled in 2013, Ed-Olive Chadwick approached Bloo J for a reboot of the show in 2018, and he accepted it, with the animation service work being outsourced to The Bloo's revival of Spümcø and South Korean animation studio Rough Draft Korea, with Renegade Animation providing the show's intro. The reboot is a live-action/animated hybrid, produced by Spümcø, in association with Funny or Die, The Bloo Detour, Bad Hat Harry Productions, Cube Vision, DHX Studios, Corus Entertainment, Sonic Team, Gary Sanchez Productions, Klasky-Csupo, Cartoon Network Studios, Williams Street, Gracie Films, and SuperMarioLogan Pictures, and distributed by Paramount Television, Sony Pictures Television, and Warner Bros. Television. Chadwick wanted the animation of the reboot to feel like "you walked inside a graphic novel and a comic book at the same time". He also confirmed that there will be several newcomers. The series is rated TV-MA for violence, blood, few character deaths, use of profanity and sexual elements, with TV-PG episodes being rated TV-14. '''BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2018 Remake) Plot A boy named Mac Mason and his beloved imaginary friend Bloo Bluehead are able to stay together at an orphanage of sorts for imaginary friends that children have outgrown to be adopted by new children as It shows their adventures as they try to entertain themselves on a daily basis. Characters Main * Bloo * Mac * Spongebob * Eric Cartman - the fatass prankster (simaler To Muscle Man in regular show) * Homer Simpson * Ren. * Stimpy * Jeeny Wakeman * Ed * Ed * Eddy * Wilt * Edwarrdo * COCO * Frankie * TBA Episodes See List of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Episodes Production BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends was created by Bloo J for [[The Bloo|'The Bloo']]. So while working on it after production on Rocko's Modern Life was finished, he decided to lower the number of siblings to eleven. He pitched the idea to Nickelodeon, however they turned it down, telling him that it looked similar to Ren and Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life, which contained too adult humor, and it would work better as an adult cartoon. In 1997, he pitched the idea to The Bloo for its then-recent late-night block The Bloo DeTour, as a 30 second cell animation of the characters fighting over who gets to the bathroom first and Lars pointing a knife at them ordering them to form a line. The Bloo DeTour accepted it and originally planned to greenlite the show in 1999, The series was originally supposed to air in 1999 on MTV but the show was held back until 2000 due to behind-the-scenes issues with The Bloo. The Bloo DeTour officially premiered on BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends on August 11, 2000 as part of 5th Anniversary aslo the show was one of The Bloo DeTour block's debut shows. BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends garnered great ratings and reviews from audiences and critics alike. In December 2001, Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures approached Bloo J for a movie based off the show, at he agrered. In Bloo J's mind, the movie had to be a proper send off to the show. When the film was completed, Bloo J intended it to be the series finale, "so show wouldn't jump the shark" and it can giving networks that fellow running shows like Family Guy, The Simpsons and even SpongeBob SquarePants a lesson to learn, "finales deserve to be respected and not forgotten". However, The Bloo DeTour wanted more episodes, which Bloo J accepted to continue the show. Critical reception BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends has received great reviews, specifically for its animation, voice acting, characterization, and its off-color humor. Emily Ashby of Common Sense Media praised the show's voice cast and thematic messages, writing that "Adults and teenages will come to BlooJ’s Fosters Home For Imagnary Freends for the laughs, but they'll return for the ensemble cast and the surprisingly heartwarming themes that dominate every story." Kevin Johnson of The A.V. Club gave the show a A -, noting that "the characters are defined by their traits, but never judged for them.". Broadcast United States * The Bloo Detour * Adult Swim * Nick@Nite * Comedy Central * The CW * MTV United Kingdom * The Bloo Detour * Comedy Central * MTV * Channel 4 * VIVA (UK and Ireland) (2010-2015) Other Media * [[BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Complete First Season (DVD)BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Complete Second Season (DVD)BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Complete Season 3 (DVD)|'BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Complete First Season (DVD)']] * [[BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Complete First Season (DVD)BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Complete Second Season (DVD)BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Complete Season 3 (DVD)|'BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Complete Second Season (DVD)']] * [[BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Complete First Season (DVD)BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Complete Second Season (DVD)BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Complete Season 3 (DVD)|'BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Complete Season 3 (DVD)']] * [[BlooJ's Foster's Sliver Screen for Imaginary Movies (2003 film)|'BlooJ's Foster's Sliver Screen for Imaginary Movies (2003 film)']] * TBA Category:Alternate Reality Category:Adult Animation Category:Adult Swim Category:Comedy Central Category:MTV Category:MTV Shows Category:The Bloo DeTour Shows Category:The Bloo Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:South Park Category:The Simpsons Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Ren and Stimpy Category:BlooJwiki's Idea's Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:Sitcom Category:TV Series Category:Flash television shows Category:Comedy Category:Williams Street Category:2000 Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Gracie Films Category:Paramount Television Animation Category:Paramount Television Category:Warner Bros. Television